La joven aprendiz
by Rinsita-chan
Summary: A Sora se le ha metido una idea en la cabeza...¿Realmente será tan importante llegar virgen al matrimonio?...Seguramente que no. Leon y Sora.
1. La joven aprendiz

Hey! Hola a todos! Este es un one-shot o bueno al menos por ahora, ya que no me siento con ánimos de continuación pero talvez luego. Aunque se me antoja jeje.

Aclaro que no respeto las edades de los personajes. En realidad no las usé.

Contiene Lemon.

Sin más demoras aquí se los dejo.

"**La joven aprendiz**"

Una vez más, Sora Naegino lo había hecho, el público y el escenario se fusionaban en un solo corazón, logrando un gran espectáculo y la mejor de las ovaciones.

Era la última presentación del Lago de los cisnes y la siguiente obra aún estaba en procesamiento en la mente de la audaz Mia.

Ahora que la luna había hecho su aparición, Sora contemplaba el solitario escenario, ya habían quitado gran parte de la escenografía, pero aun así, ella todavía podía sentir aquellos cálidos aplausos y la hermosa sensación que le provocaba subir este.

Pero desde hacia algunas presentaciones atrás, algo había cambiado, era totalmente diferente y se preguntaba qué era.

El escenario la llenaba más que nunca, su corazón palpitaba más rápido que lo normal, incluso la emoción que le causaban las aclamaciones del público cada vez las sentía mas cerca. Sin embargo, ante toda esta euforia, sentía un hueco en el estomago, algo faltaba.

Se suponía que todas las presentaciones eran iguales, pensaba que era porque cada día obtenía mas práctica y con ello realizaba mejor las cosas, pero pronto se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, su pasión por actuar hizo que sin pensarlo subiera a los trapecios, comenzó a hacer lo que seria la técnica angelical, aunque sin Leon, su compañero, no podía hacerla completa.

Aún con ello, cerró los ojos e imagino a su público, sintiendo el gozo de sus aplausos.

Inconciente de lo que hacía, brincó en el trampolín alzando su mano, como en la obra, esperando a que su pareja la alzara para completar la técnica. Un impulso proveniente de su muñeca hizo que Sora hiciera el vuelo del Ángel. Con ello volvió a sentir aquello que la intrigaba.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados continúo con su acto, obteniendo las fuerzas necesarias para saltar y ejecutarlo. Conocía perfectamente el recinto, al igual que su actuación, era como su casa, no había necesidad de abrir los ojos.

Imaginando como si en verdad estuviera interpretando a Odeth logro divisar a su príncipe. Hizo cada movimiento. Al final volvió al trampolín. De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, saliendo de aquel trance, parpadeando varias veces.

"¿Pero que…?"

"Shhh…soy yo…Leon"

"¿Jojoven Leon?"

Como por instinto Sora no rompió el abrazo, al contrario, hizo todo lo posible por profundizarlo. Ahí estaba, de nuevo esa sensación. De total realización y a la vez de vacío.

Sin entender realmente bien que era lo que pasaba, solo podía pensar en que aquellos brazos que la rodeaban y en la paz que su cercanía le provocaba.

En un instante Leon se separo un poco de la chica para contemplarla mejor. Ella lo miro interrogante y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la ternura con que la miraba. Atribuyendo lo que vendría.

Con mucha delicadeza el acercó su rostro al de ella, posando sus labios en los suyos, ella no se sorprendió, lo intuía, pero lo que no sabía era como responder. Si con una merecida cachetada o con la misma moneda.

Su cabeza le decía la primera opción, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no obedecer. Además el haber correspondido su abrazo era como haberle dado paso. Sin más resistencia ella optó por la segunda.

Leon, satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo, la abrazó con más fuerza para acercarla más a él. Ella nuevamente solo obedeció.

Recobrando la conciencia la chica rompió el contacto para verlo con los mismos ojos interrogantes. Y pasó algo que realmente si la sorprendió. El Dios de la muerte sonrió.

Él no hacia eso con frecuencia. Creo que nunca lo había hecho, al menos no tan abiertamente.

La chica Naegino entonces también sonrió. Iba a pronunciar unas palabras en cuestionamiento pero el joven se le adelantó.

"Tenemos cosas de que hablar"

* * *

Era una cafetería, muy bonita y con vista al mar. Sora mezclaba el azúcar con su cucharita en su café capuchino. Leon solo la observaba, sin tocar su humeante taza de café. Sora tomó un sorbo. 

"Que hermosa eres"

La verdadera estrella casi tira su café. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al dios de la muerte¿Tendría fiebre? Primero la besa, luego lo mas impactante: SONRIE! y luego de la nada le dice "que hermosa eres".

"Gracias"-contesto con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara mientras dejaba su bebida en la mesa.

En ese instante se le quedo mirando y comenzó a reírse. La pobre mujer casi se desmaya.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tienes bigotes"-Ella sintió la sangre subir por sus mejillas mientras se llevaba una servilleta rápidamente a la boca.

"Bueno, volviendo a lo que paso, ahem, yo…"

"De eso venimos a hablar ¿recuerdas?"-la estrella de Kaleido asintió.

"Se que un principio no me porte muy bien que digamos contigo e incluso busque la manera de dificultarte las cosas y te pido mis más sinceras disculpas"-dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo de su café

"Eso ya es el pasado así que no importa, ya lo olvide"

Leon volvió a sonreír. (Increíble pero volvió a hacerlo)

"Sora, nunca cambiarás, por eso…es que tu me gustas"

Su expresión cambió. Sora sabía que era sincero, en sus ojos lo veía. Su sonrojo y vergüenza fue tal que no pudo emitir ninguna palabra y cuando trató de hacerlo él se lo impidió.

"No quiero presionarte ni mucho menos forzarte, solo deseo una oportunidad y ver si esto funciona. Sora, me gustaría mucho que tu aceptaras ser mi novia y luego ver que sucede"

"Yo…"

"No es necesario que me respondas ahora, tómate tiempo para pensarlo y…"

"No…esta bien…a mi también me gustaría mucho intentarlo y ver que pasa"-dijo emitiendo una sonrisa aún levemente sonrojada

"Entonces ¿aceptas?"

"Si"

* * *

La noticia se esparció rápidamente. Todo Kaleido sabía de la actual pareja. Incluso en algunos periódicos habían publicado toda una columna para la verdadera relación de los protagonistas y no perdían la oportunidad para una entrevista. 

Y la noticia se difundió más cuando se dio a conocer que en la próxima obra también seria protagonizada por ellos dos.

Todos estaban felices por Sora, quien tenía mejor humor que el de costumbre, y León, aunque se mostraba igual de serio que siempre. Menos para ella, solo ella conocía aquel quien verdaderamente era él.

Solo había una persona a la cual la sola idea de que la chica Naegino tuviera los ojos fijos en otra persona le destruía el corazón en mil fragmentos: Ken. Quien nunca perdió las esperanzas…hasta ahora.

Sora tenía conocimiento de ello, en algún momentoél también decidió confesarle sus sentimientos, lo lamentable fue que ella nunca lo vio como más que el amigo que siempre esta para ayudarla.

Los ensayos comenzarían temprano en la mañana, pero él debía estar ahí por lo menos una hora antes para arreglar todo y no tener que verlos, quería evitarlos. Pero lamentaría haber hecho eso.

Leon y Sora se encontraban practicando, era temprano y no había nadie, además no sabían que es lo que tenían que hacer, así que solo realizaban entrenamiento básico y una que otra acrobacia juntos.

Pero Oswald no perdía el tiempo, así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo tomo a Sora en pleno aire realizando unas vueltas para caer juntos en la red.

Él la giró para quedar sobre ella, luego no paro de besarla. Esta no se resistió y siguió con el juego. Tan entretenidos estaban que no notaron, a una sombra salir lentamente de aquel lugar.

* * *

El ansiado estreno de la obra llegó. Se trataba de la Bella y la Bestia, que de bestia no tenía nada, ya que aún sobre el maquillaje y el disfraz, las admiradoras de León no pararon de lanzarle piropos. 

Fue una actuación espectacular, con muchos efectos y sobre todo con mucho profesionalismo. El público quedo más que fascinado, además la química que mostraban los actores era fabulosa.

Pero lo que más encantó al público, aunque dejó a algunas espectadoras con las ilusiones destrozadas, fue cuando al final, después de su transformación en humano, León saco una cajita y le pidió matrimonio a Sora.

Los espectadores no paraban de aplaudir, y más cuando ella le dio el si y terminaron la obra con un tierno beso. Todos aclamaron afirmando que fue muy romántico.

Aunque por otra parte el elenco no atinaba bien que pasaba, ya que en su vida imaginaron a León Oswald, el dios de la muerte, jurando amor eterno. Ken por otro lado, quería morir.

Al cerrar el escenario las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar, luego de cambiarse todo el personal invitó a los futuros esposos a una cena en la que festejaron toda la noche. Sora sintió un nudo en la garganta, al ver que su mejor amigo, no asistió a su reunión.

Indudablemente el futuro matrimonio no hizo más que atraer más gente a sus espectáculos, por lo que Kalos no se opuso en que después de la boda tomaran unas semanas de vacaciones para su luna de miel.

* * *

El tan ansiado día llegó. La boda se realizó en Japón, debido a que Sora tenía que pasar por el templo, la ceremonia del té y otras costumbres que su prometido desconocía totalmente. Él no tenía familia que esperar así que no se opuso. Y no tenía ninguna devoción por la religión. 

Sus amigos del escenario kaleido no dudaron en ir. Ken acudió también. Se acercó a la pareja y les deseo lo mejor, finalmente lo había superado, y le confesó a Sora que estaba saliendo con Anna. Después de todo había aceptado ser su bufón.

Sora no hizo más que sonreírle y de igual manera desearle la mejor de las suertes. Así la ceremonia pasó, unas cuantas botellas de sake, música y un espectáculo sorpresa preparado especialmente por Mia.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en el baño, ni cuando subía al escenario se ponía tan nerviosa. Se había desecho de su vestido y ahora portaba un camisón sencillo y tenia su cabello agarrado por un palito de madera. 

"¿Cariño te encuentras bien?"-dijo tocando la puerta

"¿Eh? Si, enseguida salgo"

La puerta del sanitario se abrió y la chica salio cuidadosamente, con la mirada hacia el piso. Luego observó a su pareja, quien se encontraba sentado en la cama contemplándola. Volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo al descubrirlo únicamente en boxers, sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado.

"Ven"

Sora recordó el espectáculo de Romeo y Julieta, donde Leon la había obligado a subir al escenario, el mismo día cuando de su accidente. Pero a diferencia de esa vez, su voz no sonaba como orden, más bien sonaba como una invitación.

Ella avanzó lentamente hacia él. Este la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, aún sosteniéndola con los brazos.

"¿Nerviosa?"-dijo retirando el amarre de su cabello

"¿Tu que crees gran tonto?"-dijo fingiendo enfado

"Tranquila, nunca te lastimaría"

"Lo se"

Diciendo esto se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Luego se levanto un poco para quedar sobre la chica, quien estaba más roja que las hormigas. Además podía sentir su corazón latir desesperadamente.

Ella lo miraba nerviosa, interrogante, ansiosa, muchas emociones mezcladas.

"No te preocupes, yo te voy a enseñar"

Terminando esta oración, comenzó a besarla. Sora empezó a sentir dos manos que deslizaban suavemente su camisón, bajando lentamente hasta que sintió la prenda pasar por sus tobillos y abandonar su cuerpo.

"¿Mi vida estas bien?"

Ahora en ropa interior, la joven posó sus ojos en él y le sonrió. Contento con la respuesta el decidió cumplir lo que le había dicho momentos atrás y comenzar con las lecciones de su alumna.

Mientras la besaba tomó una mano de la chica y la guió hasta su pecho, donde empezó a formar múltiples figuras con ellas, segundos después, la otra mano de su ahora mujer comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la otra pero recorriendo su espalda, esta vez sin su ayuda.

Con su mano libre apretaba, deshacía uno de sus senos con la copa del brassier doblada debajo de este, sus lenguas no dejaban de encontrarse, correspondía sus besos, al ritmo que él los pedía;

Intento hacer lo mismo con su otro seno pero volvió a toparse con ese sostén. Leon comenzaba a detestarlo.

"Levántate un momento amor"

Sora se apoyo del cuello de su pareja, levantando nada más su abdomen. El muchacho pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica desabrochando la prenda. Volvió a recostarla y saco el sostén.

Sus miradas volvieron encontrarse, pero ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y como por impulso tomo una de las manos de su amante y la posó en su pecho.

"Eres una gran aprendiz"-ella esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa

Siguiendo sus peticiones no tardo en llevar su otra mano al seno totalmente abandonado. Mientras, decidió abandonar su boca para comenzar a deslizarla por su cuello, sellando con un beso y algunas veces con un pequeño mordisqueo su territorio. Aquel que recorrió lenta pero hábilmente.

Sora no hacia más que retorcerse y acariciar sus cabellos, apretando cada vez más su cabeza. El aire comenzó a faltarle y algunos gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca.

Leon ya no se conformaba con masajearlos, quería probarlos. Así que apoyó sus manos contra sus muñecas para empezar a saborearlos. Succionaba cada vez con más fuerza, lamiendo, mordisqueando y probando aquel busto bien formado.

Ella estaba aprisionada bajo su merced, siguiendo únicamente los impulsos de su cuerpo. Y como buen rehén solo obedecía a su captor. Quien cada vez iba perdiendo más el control, y con sus manos encadenadas por las de él atinó a usar sus piernas. Envolviéndolas en su cadera.

Sus pechos habían recibido demasiada atención, empezó a bajar peligrosamente a la par con sus manos. Siguiendo su camino con la lengua por la cintura, acariciando con ella su pequeño vientre.

Bajó sus piernas, abriéndolas para permitir que siguiera con su labor y ahora sus manos apretaban la cabeza del causante de tanto placer, empujándolo hacia abajo, indicando que no se detuviera.

En su trayecto se encontró con un pedazo de tela estorbando su camino. Levanto su cabeza por un momento y con sus manos la extrajo bajándola por sus piernas.

"Amor, alza tu piernas"

Obedeciendo ella levanto un poco sus caderas.

"León, te amo"

"Yo también amor"

Volvió a su labor.

Ahora lamía su entrepierna, acercándose a su zona vaginal. Ella no paraba de gemir y repetir su nombre, y con sus manos seguir empujando la cabeza de su amante. Este decidió no posponer más su objetivo y comenzó depositar besos en aquel lugar. Probándolo con su lengua.

Comenzó a sentir un ardor en aquel lugar y una sensación que no sabía como describirla pero que nunca había experimentado. Necesitaba algo, desconocía qué, su cuerpo aclamaba por eso pero su mente ignoraba que podría ser.

Dejó de sentir las caricias de su esposo y eso la asustó un poco. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos para descubrirlo de nuevo cerca de su cara.

"Aquí estoy, pero no sería justo que tu fueras la única sin ropa alguna"

Fue cuando Sora sintió subir la sangre hasta su cara al percatarse de que hacia falta cierta ropa interior en su acompañante, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. Por instinto llevó las manos hasta su cara para taparce los ojos.

Enternecido por la reacción, agarró sus manos y las guió hasta sus glúteos. Ella no dejaba ese color rojo de su cara, pero no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Pronto los estaba apretando empujándolo inconciente hacia ella.

"Definitivamente te llevas el diez"

"Con tan buen educador no podía esperar menos"

Ambos rieron, no por mucho, ya que sus respiraciones agitadas se los impedía. En ese momento Leon recostó su cadera a la de ella, quien abrió sus ojos un poco confundida. La miro para saber si estaba bien, ella asintió, cerrando sus ojos dando su aprobación.

"Confío en ti"

Entonces el entró en ella, delicadamente. Una sensación de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, que luego fue sustituida por una de inmenso placer, explotó dentro de si misma y no podía contener los gemidos y gritos. Apretaba las sábanas fuertemente, apoyando todo su peso en el colchón. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Él tampoco estaba tan bien, sus gemidos eran roncos y fuertes.

No podía estar quieta, sus entradas la llenaban cada vez mas, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo actuó una vez más sin el pensamiento. Se levanto audazmente cayendo del lado opuesto a la cabecera cambiando de puesto con su acompañante.

Quien tan excitado estaba que le resto importancia. Coloco sus manos en la cadera de la chica mientras ella hacia círculos con ella, haciendo más duradera aquella penetración. Habían llegado al clímax.

Finalmente ella cayó en el pecho de su Leon. Quietos los dos, siendo uno solo, se miraban agitados el uno al otro. Este sintió unas lagrimitas cayéndole en el cuello.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si, fue hermoso"

Después cayeron en un profundo sueño, dos amantes que sellan su amor, ocultos bajo la penumbra, siendo la noche su único testigo.

* * *

FIN...

Como dije tal vez haga continuación, tengo ganas no estoy del todo segura. Aunque claro, si me lo piden por supuesto que la hago nn. Mil gracias por leer mi historia y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Click en submit review, luego click en go y listo. Escriben su punto de vista.

Besos a todos!

Att. Rinsita-chan


	2. Lección 1

hola! Esta es...hmm...bueno no puedo llamarle segunda parte porque no pasa después de la joven aprendiz, más bien pasa en el transcurso de la historia. Es algo que se me ocurrió y saben, tiene meses abandonado en los documentos de mi cuenta, ahora la retomo y la termino. ESpero les guste. La mayoría de sus reviews piden una continuación y bueno aun se estra procesando (si pueden decirlo, que lenta!) ya que aun no estoy segura de en que momento meter hijos y tengo q pensar algunos problemas ya que les he dejado todo muy facil a estos dos jeje. Ahora sí, lean con tranquilidad.

* * *

"Virgen hasta el altar" 

Sora caminaba por los pasillos del escenario kaleido con una sola cosa en mente: su matrimonio con Leon. Ella era muy buena actuando escenas románticas arriba del escenario, sin embargo, en la vida real...pues...digamos que no era su especialidad, además ¿estaría preparada para tal compromiso?.

Leon había demostrado ser un buen hombre y todo un caballero, era guapo, talentoso y estable. Sin duda un gran partido, un partido que la amaba mucho.

Ahora que tenía la aprobación de sus padres, no formal del todo; Sora sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Es cierto, ese sujeto le había robado por completo el corazón y lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, pero muchas dudas y miedos se cernían sobre ella desde el momento en que sus padres accedieron a entregar su mano.

Paf!

"Auch!" Sora cayó sentada al suelo

"Lo lamento mucho Sora"

La chica giró su vista hacia el culpable de su caída y al fuerte dolor de su parte trasera.

"Anna"- contestó mientras su se apoyaba de la mano de su amiga para levantarse

"Disculpa no fue mi intención, iba a prisa y no te vi.".La chicasonrió

"No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Iba pensando tanto que me desconecté totalmente"

"¡Es cierto! Aun no te he felicitado, pilluela, quien hubiera pensado que serías la primera en llegar al altar"

"Jeje"

"Parece que la estrella de kaleido se ha sonrojado jajaja"

"Anna basta"-lloriqueo Sora

"Bueno bueno ya, y dime ¿Qué tienes planeado?"

"¿Planeado...de qué?"-La chica la miró sin entender

"Mujer, baja de la nube a la que te trepaste, obviamente de tu boda"-replicó Anna

"Ah eso, pues...nada en realidad"-suspiró

"¿Qué! Como nada, ni fecha, ni lugar, hora, vestido, luna de miel, casa, departamento...bla bla bla bla y un montón de cosas más"

"Pues...no. Es que últimamente no he visto mucho a Leon."

"Hmmm...Bueno pero supongo que ya has pensado algo"

"Si mas o menos je"

"Bueno tengo que irme...ah! una cosa más...más te vale llegar pura hasta el día de tu boda eh?"

Sora la veía alejarse, después continúo con su camino. Unos diez segundos más tarde...

"¡Claro que llegaré pura!"-decía mientras alzaba un puño al aire

* * *

Anna y Sora compartían una taza de café en el dormitorio de Mia. Sara también las acompañaba. 

"Es normal que te sientas nerviosa, pero la manera en que miras a Leon, la forma en que sonríes cuando lo ves y aun cuando no lo ves...definitivamente lo amas. Creo que lo que sientes ahora es lo que cualquier novia antes de su boda."-sonrío Sara

"Bueno pero en realidad esas cosas no tienen tanta importancia, lo que de verdad mepreocupa es..."-la chica pasó de un color rojo a casi uno azul

"Tu boda, es normal, ya te dijo Sara". Sora negó con la cabeza

"¿Los invitados, tus padres, Leon, el lugar, la fecha, hijos?". Sora negó nuevamente pasando esta vez a un color gris

"Hmmm...es algo que pienso pero puede que sea... ¿lo que pasa después de la boda?"-dijo Sara

Sora ocultó sus ojos bajo su cabello mientras tenía un color marrón en la cara. Aun así asintió levemente.

"Ahora comprendo...bueno Sora...creo que todas debemos pasar por eso algún día"-advirtió Sara

Sora no mostró cambio alguno

"Tu y Leon todavía no...bueno tu sabes...". Todas posaron su vista en la chica ante la pregunta de Anna.

"¡Claro que no¿Cómo se te ocurre eso!"

"¿Ni con alguien más?"

"¡Por supuesto que no Mia!"

"Hmm...Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy segura que Leon esta consciente de eso y llegado el momento sabrá como guiarte"

"Pero he pensado que tal vez...Leon...él quiera a una mujer más madura, es decir, con mayor experiencia. Tengo miedo que llegado el momento el se decepcione de mí"

"No seas tonta. Sora Naegino, eres lo más importante en este mundo para Leon, él te querrá como seas además la experiencia no se gana de un día para otro, él será quien te la dé"

"Tranquila Sorita, todo saldrá a la perfección"-afirmó Mia dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda

"Ella tiene razón...hmm...ya sé...te ayudaremos a planear esa boda y ya verás que todo estará muy bien."

"Muchas gracias amigas"

A Sora se le empezó a meter una idea en la cabeza ¿Realmente era tan importante llegar virgen al matrimonio?...Seguramente que no.

* * *

"Lo más importante es el vestido"-afirmaba Sara 

"Sara..."

"Y la iglesia"

"Mia yo..."

"¡Claro! Y el salón de recepción"

"Anna..."

"Y sin contar las invitaciones"

"¡Chicas!"

"Sora ¿por qué gritas de esa manera ¿Es que acaso que no te agradan nuestras ideas?"

"Al contrario Mia, se los agradezco mucho pero es que hay un pequeño inconveniente"

"¿Inconveniente¿De qué hablas?"-cuestionó Anna

"Yo no soy católica"

"Entonces... ¿Qué clase de ceremonia se realiza en Japón?"

"Pues es algo parecido a las occidentales, mira se usa un kimono para el templo y luego otro para la recepción, aunque claro, se ha puesto de moda usar un lindo vestido occidental, la fiesta tiene música en vivo y se sirven platillos tradicionales de la familia o los que más disfruten los novios, ah eso si, mucho té y mucho sake"

"Ah...pues eso yo no sabía"

"Hablando de eso¿En dónde piensas casarte?"

"A mi me gustaría mucho que fuera en mi país pero no lo he comentado con Leon, tal vez el quiera realizarla en Francia, después de todo el nació allá, quizá tenga algún pariente.."

"Hmm ya veo, los sentimos Sora"-dijo Mia

"Si, nos pusimos a decidir cosas que solo le corresponden a Leon y a ti"-agregó Anna

"Discúlpanos por favor"-pidió Sara

"No hay nada que disculpar, solo están preocupándose por mí y ya es tiempo de que hable con Leon sobre estas cosas. Gracias a ustedes ya no me siento tan insegura y por otro lado, en cuanto este de acuerdo con Leon serán las primeras en saberlo para que me ayuden con los preparativos"

"¡Sora!"

"¿Qué sucede Ken?"

Un apurado Ken corría hacia Sora con un papel en la mano.

"Leon acaba de llamar, dijo que llegará en la madrugada pero que vendrá a verte por la mañana"

"¿Aun esta al teléfono?"

"No, su vuelo estaba por salir, solo llamó para avisarte"

"Bueno, muchas gracias"

* * *

Leon se recostaba en el sillón de su casa teniendo solo una lamparita encendida. Estaba tan agotado que no tenía las ganas para subir hasta su alcoba, dormiría un rato para recobrar energías para luego ir en busca de su prometida. 

El timbre sonó

"¿Quién demonios viene de visita a las tres de la mañana?"

Musitó junto con algunas maldiciones en francés.

Leon encendió el televisor de la sala que tenía la señal de una cámara colocada en la entrada. Entonces corrió a abrir la puerta.

"Sora¿Estas bien?"

"Bienvenido"-dijo sosteniendo unas flores

"¿Viniste a recibirme?"

"Si, espero que no te moleste"

"No, entra"

"Gracias"-dijo entregándole las flores

Era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de Leon, por la poco la luz que había no apreciaba mucho pero se veía bastante amplia y la sala lucía muy cómoda. Ambos permanecían de pie, mirándose.

"Agradezco tu atención pero no era necesario que vinieras tan tarde, o debería decir temprano, a recibirme. Yo tenía planes de ir a verte más tarde"

"Demoraste bastante...te extrañe"-contestó sinceramente Sora, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Leon con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El chico rodeo su cintura apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica. (Recuerden la diferencia de estaturas…es muchísima!...hmm apostaría que Sora usó un banquito para realizar esa escena...jeje)

"Hueles rico"

"Uso el perfume que me regalaste"

Leon baja hasta su cuello aspirando su olor.

"Hmmm…no es eso….en nadie más olería de esta manera. Tu olor…me hizo mucho falta estos días"

Sora rió quedito al sentir la lengua de Leon jugando en su cuello y las leves mordiditas que le daba. Después buscó su cara y comenzó a besarla.

"Le..on"

"hmm…"

Este no se detenía ni un instante entre cada beso.

"Le..on pa..ra un seg..undo"

"Hmm…no"

"¡Leon!…"-dijo en tono medio enojado

"!Sora!…"-imitó

"Leon…"-Sora riò

"Más vale que sea importante"

Leon se detuvo al fin. Esto sin dejarla escapar de sus brazos.

"¿Vamos a dormir juntos?"

Leon abrió los ojos como platos. Acaso Sora….

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, totalmente"

"¿Completamente?"

"Si…tengo mucho sueño. Dormiremos aquí supongo"

"¿Dormir?... ¡Ah! si…"

Leon y Sora se acomodaron en el sillón grande. Leon pasó su brazo por encima de Sora, quien tomó su mano, apretándola con fuerza. Ella apoyaba su espalda en el regazo de él.

"¿Sora?"

"Dime"-contestó con los ojos cerrados

"¿Esta bien que durmamos juntos?...Si no te sientes bien dímelo y sube a mi dormitorio…yo puedo quedarme en el sofá"

"¿Estas incómodo?"

"¿Incómodo contigo a mi lado? Jamás.Pensé que podrías sentirte algo nerviosa, además aun no estamos casados….no esta bien."

"Solo eso haremos, dormir. Confío plenamente en ti y lo que digan los demás, la verdad me importa poco. ¿O es qué acaso tu pensabas otra cosa?"

Leon por primera vez se sintió acorralado, podía mentirle a quien sea, menos a ella.

"Este…este yo….veras…"

"Lo sabía... pervertido ¬¬"

"Bueno, es difícil no serlo cuando tu prometida te dice que quiere dormir contigo y luego empieza a besarte cada uno de tus dedos….de esa forma…me tienes a tu merced"

Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar de golpe la mano del joven. En ese momento ella era la pervertida, Leon se estaba comportando como todo un caballero, en ningún momento le había insinuado nada. La verdad es que cuando pensó venir a verlo no había sido precisamente para "hablar".

"Leon...yo…"

"Calma. El pervertido soy yo, por haber sobreentendido estos cariños que me das"

"No la verdad…Leon…yo había venido para hablarte sobre algo"

"¿Sobre que?"

Sora tomó aire y ni pensó voltear a verlo ni un segundo. Y a una velocidad incréible habló.

"No quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio…buenas noches"

"Entiendo… ¿Qué!...Sora…oye..."

"Hasta mañana, ahora solo quiero dormir"

"Sora… ¿Fue algo que dije?"- Leon estaba algo confundido

* * *

"Buenos días" 

"Hola Leon¿dormiste bien?"

"No mucho, luego de lo que me dijiste anoche"

"Te refieres a..."-Sora bajo un poco la mirada sonrojándose.

Leon posó su mano en su mejilla.

"Mi Sora…yo voy a hacer lo que tu me pidas, pero tampoco quiero que te fuerces a hacer algo que no quieres...te amo demasiado y lo que menos quiero es herirte, me gustaría saber porque llegaste a esa decisión"

"Pues, no veo porqué esperar…además no me gustaría que te decepcionaras de mí cuando ya no puedas separarte, mejor quiero que sea de una vez, así si no estas conforme podrás alejarte de mi lado y yo lo entenderé"

"¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo!"

"Bueno, es que tu siendo alguien con tanta experiencia, supongo que has estado con mujeres mucho más maduras que yo y... pues quizá después te arrepientas, ya que yo nunca he estado con nadie, no tengo ninguna experiencia... de ese tipo"

"Sora…tienes razón, a lo largo de mi vida he compartido el dormitorio con muchas mujeres mucho mayores que tú…pero ninguna ha logrado lo que tú…ninguna había podido hacer temblar mi cuerpo con el solo hecho de pensar en ti, ninguna me había embriagado con su olor…ninguna habría venido a las tres de la mañana a recibirme"

Sora sonrió por un instante.

"Pero… ¿y si no te gusto?...He oído que para los hombres es muy importante ese tipo de cosas.."

"Basta ya. Te casarás conmigo, serás mi mujer y punto. Para mí…será un placer…enseñarte todo lo que necesites saber"

Sora lo abrazó y suspiró aliviada. Sus amigas tenían razón, no había porque apresurar las cosas. Leon correspondió su abrazo y se quedaron un rato así.

"Aunque sabes…tu idea no es mala"

"Eres un pervertido ¬¬"

Esta vez Leon no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

* * *

Bueno que tal? espero les haya gustado. Después de un siglo aquí están mis agradecimientos por sus reviews. Tengo otra idea para Leon y Sora, ya había publicado algo pero lo quité por falta de tiempo. De hecho yo no debería estar aquí jeje, pero weno, muchas gracias y no se olviden de dejarme un review. Saluditos! 

**Hillary-Hiwatari:** Muchísimas gracias, no te he escrito pero si te fijas en el review no sale completo tu mail, espero me lo dejes completo y con mucho gusto platicamos. **Linli-chan: **Pobre Ken, sabes? si había pensado dejarlo en una profunda depresión pero estaba de buenas ese día, la verdad yo tmb pienso que es gay jaja. **SaYo-Yukishiro:** jeje gracias por el apoyo, y un milenio después te contesto pero tu disculparas, el tiempo se pasa volando. **Saki:** Domo arigatou!. **Anita-asakura:** Pues esta es un mini continuación, más de un año después pero aquí ta. **Kaila:** gracias por leer y por dejar tu opinión. **DarkSerenity:** todo salió a pedir de boca, hmm tal vez haga otro fic en el que todo se les complique, besos!. **Princess Mako:** jaja que bien que seas romántica, yo pues simpre me he negado ese lado sensible pero pues un día que otro lo saco a relucir jeje. **ladystarichardson:** ¿HIjos? Si saldríanlíndisimos de Sora y León... tal vez luego me anime a escribir algo así.**Roshio Haneko Higurashi:** gracias por escribir, y bueno enseguida te aviso de esta publicación. **LOL:** Gracias por el apoyo. **Harumi:** arigatou porcomentar, sip, aquí está el siguiente mini capítulo.**angelical heart:** jeje si es algo difícil de imaginar el lado amable de Leon. **Crystal:** jeje sip, es buena idea, sabes? me dan ganas de hacer algo como lo que me sugieres, pero no se, tal vez intente escribir algo así. **AyelenHakanai:**gracias y espero que también te guste este capítulo.**Nadesiko:**muchas gracias, aquí te dejo el segundo episodio.**Roikun:** jeje, veré lo de la clasificación, espero no me traiga problemas jeje. gracias. **Hibarichan:** me tardé un poquito jeje pero aquí esta una tipo continuación. **Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...:** Gracias por el apoyo, aunque tarde aquí hay algo que espero te guste. **Sayo:** También son mi pareja preferida, creo q hacen un gran contraste. **PrincessofLeo: **Gracias, le eché todas las ganas del mundo, ojala te guste esta continuación. **anita:** jaja bueno ahorita me centre más en el romance...creo...jeje ojala te guste. **conytao- :** Muchas gracias, por leerme y por comentar. **Mariangela:** Gracias por la info, aunque no entendí muy bien como inscribirme o participar. **Met-chan:** jaja gracias, creo q si me perdí, y bastante tiempo, pero estoy de vuelta. **Reisa:** gracias de verdad, aquí está mi continuación, tarde pero seguro jeje. **Kagome-Artemis:** Gracias por el review y siento no haber publicado esto antes. **TanitaLove:** Gracias por el apoyo, tal vez tmb haga un triángulo amoroso entre Sora, Leon y Ken.** Melangel:** gracias, hmm quizá tmb intente algo con yuri y layla. **Adriana**: mil gracias por el apoyo. **Pamela:** gracias por comentar y sobre todo por leer. **Cristina:** arigatou gosaimasu, aquí esta la aclamada continuación, aunque sorry por la tardanza. **Eugenia:** jaja upss sorry, casi te causo problemas con tu mamá, disculpa por apenarte, pero imagínate como estaba yo cuando lo escribía jaja. **Luana:**ese es el efecto que quise crear entre soray leon, al principio pensaba poner que leon lastimabaa sora pero después me inspiré y todo termino siendo color de rosa. **Mari:** me estoy empezando a animar con eso de ponerles hijos a sora y a leon, tal vez lo haga. gracias. **Utena-Puchiko-nyu: **gracias por escribir y por lo halagos. **Kariisme:** Well, not in this moment, but I will try to writethis in english. **Isabel259:** muchas gracias, el futuro de estos dos es incierto, les faltan algunos problemitas pero por el momento aquí va un episodio feliz. **Kirie:** muchas gracias, me das muchos ánimos. **jfmSS :** gracias, aquí esta la continuación. **angel-yanu:** muchas gracias, espero te guste este intento de continuación aunque no es la oficial. **yuri sarmiento:** gracias por el review, creo que me estan dando ganas de ponerles hijos a sora. **Alu:** gracias por comentar, sip pobre Ken. **Mido chan:** si cuesta trabajo imaginar un leon tierno pero cuando se logra a poco no es lindo?. **Rosa Gigantea:** gracias por comentar, y bueno mi respuesta llegó algo tarde pero aquí esta, mil disculpas. **Karen:** gracias, quiza si haya segunda parte y hasta tercera. **DxInsider:** I promise I will try. **Ana Gabriela Quintero:** jeje sorry por hacerte sonrojar, y muchas gracias por comentar.

De igual manera muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen aunque no comenten, pero claro me encantaría que todos comentaran. Saludos!

**Rinsita-chan**


End file.
